mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Peoples Republic of China (Futura Terra Map Game)
China China is the worlds oldest continuous Civilization with a rich cultural History and a massive population stable near 1.5 billion kept under control of Strict population laws of the time. The Nation after emerging spectacularly onto the World stage was inexorable crushed in its attempt to Reclaim Taiwan. This has been a very large Wake up call for China. With the Military allied East Asia at its fingertips China has access to a World Market that most people never even thought of. The Chinese Successes in this Area are what particularly Saved its Economy and prepared it for what was to come. Communism With China's headlong charge into the Modern age many traditional communist ideologies were sacrificed for the sake of the Economy with many nations hoping this would lead the PRC into the age of Democracy and not the system of a Bygone Era. However with the Communist government still heading Strong and general unity between the People there have been agents within the New age of Government that believe Championing Democracy while being Ultra-Nationalist is a better way to Proceede. Many high level communist leaders in China think the Same way. The only thing stopping China is its new Premier. Will he allow the people their voice and vote, or will he crush them like they were crushed in Tianamen in 1989. The Ultra-nationalists however see things differently, if not given their voice by the Government, they will use their surprisingly Considerable influence to Give themselves a voice. Ultra-Nationalists Following the Taiwanese Conflict the Chinese economy and Military suffered from collapses and underfunding in all senses of the Term until the creation of the PRO. The PRO was the pivoting point for South East Asia as well as China. The economy became heavily internalized between these areas and allowed for a huge reemergence of China and the growth of these other emerging economies. While not as dynamic and fast growing like before China managed to Recover from its losses in Taiwan and has emerged far the Wiser. The only Issue however is revolutionary Radicals who have popular Support. The Ultra-Nationalists, a party based on the advancement of the country only and not the world, is the Champion of much of these headways. Many Chinese Officials, once communist are now fervently Ultra-nationalist. This political shift could be seen as the Starting of a Civil war or the growing of China into a new monster which may be hard to tame. However the internal Struggles of China have been very unknown to her allies and even her enemies across the ocean, it is very obvious a Shift has occurred in the country. Military After the Humiliating defeat at the hands of the US and its allies the Military arm of China sought out the ability to be able to Fight like them, less numbers, more technology and training. The result of this is one of the most well armed and modern Armies on the planet. With the new T-106 Main Battle Tanks and the Militarized version of the prototype S-47 Berkut (with many modern upgrades of course) the Chinese military has been on track to Challenge Western nations wholly if it ever came to that Again. However, with this new war in China, the New weapons as well as the Black Suns special forces group can be tested to their full extent in order to crush them. The Generals, now mostly Ultra-Nationalist are attempting to make a new Smashing Entry onto the World Stage with their new organization and military skill as well as many of their new allies. Over the years as well with many lessons being learned from the Taiwan conflict as well as the failures of the US military Abroad the Chinese military has followed in the US's footsteps. With the Building of a few fullscale carriers on par with the US, China has re-imagined itself quite thoroughly and has become one of 2 Powers with large super carriers with the Ability to project power World Wide. The PRO The Pacific Rim Organization is a large Asian organization encompassing many of the newly emerged economies and industrial powerhouses of Asia. After the Defeat of China in the Taiwanese Conflict, China saw the fact that it did not exactly have Global Allies much like the US. They Realized the US and its allies since the 1960's have had plans to isolate and crush China if it came to it. The loss of the Soviet Union as an ally, and eventually as a Global power brought that into harsh reality. Losing Taiwan for the foreseeable future forced China to look elsewhere for its needs, especially manufacturing. China by 2045 due to its massive over-industrialization and bad management was due for complete Ecological collapse. With the formation of the PRO the Chinese could outsource manufacturing to the Emerging economies of Asia and move towards improving Ecological stability, and public health. Finally by 2040 5 years before the projected collapse date the Environment of China was declared saved by Specialists world wide. The PRO is by extension China's new key to Survival. With India Severely outnumbers in manpower and technology its possible for China to fulfill its greater goal of Creating the SDC or the Strategic Defence Coalition. This is along the same lines as the PRO but is far more encompassing including Russia, India (if and when defeated and brought into the fold) ,Pakistan, and Iran, as well as the current PRO nations. One recurring problem in the PRO and its Tensions with the US and its allies is constantly North Korea. When the PRO was organized and then Created China had to goad North Korea into joining in a more profitable manner. The massive Communist Dictatorship refused to join if it did not get its way, one which was achievable, was economic prosperity, the other was reunifying with South Korea under Northern Leadership. As this was seen as globally bad due to Kim Jong-Un's platform of annexing South East Asia and even Japan at some point, China could not let this happen. The Member PRO nations all voted that Kim Jong-Un had to go, Within months Chinese and Korean special forces were fighting and undeclared war back and forth across the border barely foiling a Nuclear plot by Korea to wipe out Beijing and become the Center of the PRO. After the plot Kim Jong-Un was personally killed and all party hardliners were assassinated in order to prevent the Nation with its overly large army from waging a pointless war. With Un dead and the DPRK leaderless a Chinese Educated North Korean took the mantle and began instating Liberal reforms and allowing free business enterprises including opening border business with South Korea. The Almost PRO civil war had been averted and all members were now profitable members of the Close knit military alliance and new Trade spreading across the region between the nations. Coincidentally many Members of this New PRO are in the Ultra-Nationalist party. Especially men in the New North Korean government. Its up to many of these nations how they vote or deal with this rising party, but its obvious that Communism may not last long in China. Relations With Russia With China's want to create a wider and larger military coalition to Counter the US and even foster some sort of Global peace allowing for more resources to be focused on Global Security relations with Russia have been increasingly Strengthened except in the small Border wars between the Spetznaz and the PLA. While Decidedly a Russian victory the dispute was resolved and ever since Sino-Russian relations have been much better. Even with the Large scale rebellion and the Support of the communists its obvious that the new Communists in Russia have quite a ways to go before reclaiming the Whole nation. While Communists Support Russian Communists its obvious that many of these Supplies do not get to their Intended Destination. Many Chinese weapons and supplies are obviously reaching the other side as well. With the Communists looking to Lose their Grip on Power in China its Obvious that Ultra-Nationalists are supporting the Rebels as well, Especially noticeably Ultra-nationalist Russian, where the Parties ideals and origin come from. Many even believe most of the Rebellions leaders are Ultra-Nationalist leading many Generals to deny equipment to Communists seeing it as a failed system of a Bygone era. It Seems Ultra-Nationalism is not purely Chinese. India By 2040 Conflict with India over borders, and illegal immigration has come to a head with the PRO executing Illegal immigrants. This has led to a conflict with a yet unknown resolution however India is a prime Adversary for China due to its now Superior population to China with almost 2 billion, A well funded military, Economic prosperity, and Trade Agreements which allow for the major prosperity which China used to Enjoy. India has gone from Emerging Superpower to an exploiting, very powerful Superpower with guns to back up its talk. As obviously referenced by their starting to Conflict with the PRO and its leading Member of China. However while Communist China recently has been unwilling to invade or take control of India, the Ultra-Nationalists wish to take India by Storm and turn it into a large member State of the PRO which at that point would be renamed the SDC. With only Iran and Russia needed to Complete the goals for the SDC China will have itself the worlds single largest military alliance. However, with India getting close to elections and a new leader its possible that the immigration issue may be capped before the war can escalate allowing the PRO to Add another profitable member to its coalition. However, this can be hard, as India is a wide buying of military technology from nations such as Russia, and within the last 20 years the United States as well. India will be a tough fight buy the PRO are definitely up for it. And so are their Special operatives. Future SDC The SDC was an idea proposed in the earlier part of the Century in Which China became the leader of the World single largest military alliance, The Strategic Defence Coalition, While currently forced into the PRO the Future SDC is missing quite a few Key nations. India for one, is the nation with the worlds largest population, one of the most effective economies, and is home to some of the largest stepping stones for social improvement ever seen. They have managed to pull together a Military worth noting and have initiated war against China and the PRO. The PRO with massive amounts of military Hardware and manpower, which are all very technologically advanced can easily Take on India for the final Dominant Struggle in Asia. As India would be the Linchpin for the Launching of the Campaign to Secure the remaining nations to form the full SDC the Chinese envisioned.With India, Pakistan, Iran, and Russia its very Obvious that the Counter to the US alliance system would be established in a more proper Fashion. However South America is definitely seen for its unique Position and perspective it Could give the Chinese and its allies. With over 6 million well trained men, high tech military equipment, and the New Mass produced VTOLS such as the SN-10 Skyhawks which perform the roles as both high speed transport aircraft, Gunships, and the eventual replacement for Helicopters, as well As China being able to Leverage its position of Control of its allies to produce for itself Many Power projection capabilities it lacked before. China could very well form the SDC and bring the Russians into the fold as well. This massive Alliance would be the complete counter to the US and its allies but that is not the Objective. China's Objective is to secure a long standing relationship with nations in order to Secure it Economic prosperity. With the planets Overpopulation apparent - it's obvious people will have to move to the starts eventually, but that could be much farther off. Military Equipment (PRO included) 6.2 Million Total Armed Soldiers Military Equipment: Tanks: *'T-106 - 4000' *'T-101 - 2500' *'T-99 - 4000' *'T-90 - 7000 (during Taiwanese conflict these were built and fielded heavily)' *'ABL 770 - 1000 (armored bridge layers)' *'M-86 Tiger - 3500 (Based on the new Israeli Merkava tank of this Era)' *'M-111 Overlord - 1500. (slow but highly armored these are heavy troop carriers as well that pack the New highly Expensive Railgun, Mostly used for destroying huge infrastructure or building, it has been tested against Ships with Great success' APC's amd IFV's *'TC-30 - 7000' *'TC-29 - 4000' *'TC-20 - 9000' *'BMP-5 obr 2035 - 7000' *'BMP-4 -3000' *'TC-50 - 10,000 (this is the Armies Work Horse)' *'TC-40 - 9000' Anti-Air: *'ZPU-200 - 8000' *'SAM missile sites' *'FF-11 mass manufactured next Gen Anti-air cannon' *'AA-117 - 6000' Artillery: *'GCT - 11,000' *'120 mm Field gun - 1500' *'Howitzer- 8000' *'FA-110 Gps Guided Howitzer - 5000 (another 7000 are ordered) ' Helicopters: *'Mi-35P - 1500' *'CP-60 Gunship - 2500' *'Mi-24 Hind - 2000' *'Mi-8 - 4000' *'CP-61 dropship - 3000' VTOL gunships and Troop ships: *'SN-10A Dropship/Gunship - 6000' *'SN-10B Gunship - 2300 (More on Standby Order)' *'SN-10C Carrier - 2300 (these have clamps which can easily grab and carry an assortment of Vehicles)' *'SN-10D Gunship - 1500' *'SN-101 Cargo Transport - 2000' *'SN-103 Heavy Troop Transport - 7000' Aircraft: *'C-17 Chinese variant - 4000' *'Spectre Gunship Chinese variant - 12' *'J-20 - 1500' *'PAK-FA - 2000' *'J-31 - 1500' *'Su-37 - 1000' *'S-47 Berkut - 4000' Navy: *'Sun Tzu class Super carrier - 7' *'Zhou Class aircraft carrier- 12' *'Typhoon class Modern Battleship - 8' *'Type 47 Cruiser - 30' *'Type 47B Missile cruiser - 15 (10 of these are contingencies in case part of China's nuclear shield fails).' *'Type 36B Destroyer - 110' *'Mongol Class Frigate: 120' *'Dragon class Amphibious assault carrier - 14' *'Amphibious assault hovercraft - 700' *'Minesweepers - 100' *'Type 101 Nuclear Submarine - 35 (Nuclear attack Capable)' *'Type 100 Nuclear Submarine - 50 (much smaller and easy to produce, Ballistic missile capable, not nuclear attack capable)' *'Type 99 Conventional Attack Submarine - 70' Category:Future era Map Games Category:Futura Terra Map Game